


Never Once Was Afraid

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentaro isn't there when the time comes. Yuki gets to be Fourze. A year in four fragments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Once Was Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



It was simple, once she got the idea in her head. Kengo couldn't operate Fourze in his condition, and she could. Sure, he'd be upset at her, but somebody had to do it. She knew about the Astro Switches, she knew about Zodiarts, she knew what she had to do.

Snagging the belt, she ran forward, joyfully. She stepped in the way of the Zodiart, she stood her ground, she stared it in the eyes. And then Yuki reached one hand and pulled the lever, looked towards heaven, and let the suit form around her.

And then she charged.

***

Kengo was furious, as she knew he'd be. Even knowing that she could do it didn't make him happy as he should be. She could see the tiredness in his eyes brimming under the anger, the terse words hiding the fact that he worried about her. Felt guilt about not being able to do what had to be done.

"It's okay, Kengo," she said. "I did it for you." She knew it wouldn't mollify him or make him feel less guilty, but she let the words sink in and let him think about them.

Finally, he slumped off, alone.

***

Gentaro showed up at school one day unannounced, and Yuki was happy to see him. If it hadn't been for him, his courage to make a difference, his cheerful determination to make friends, Yuki would've never become Fourze.

Of course, she never told him about Fourze until he ran across her transformation. She knew he'd watched, wide-eyed, fascinated, as she tackled the Zodiart, saved the school again.

And when she'd changed back, told him everything, he smiled. He became the third part of their team, supporting Kengo, making friends with the others, making the Kamen Rider club a reality.

***

It was a hard year for everybody. Yuki fought, Kengo kept the technical part together, Gentaro handled the recovering students, Miu kept the club going. Tomoko protected them, Shun drove the Dizer, and JK worked things out.

And somehow, despite everything, the team, the club, kept everybody safe.

Yuki collapsed after the last battle, the suit dissolving around her. Kengo had warned her it would, and had told her of the risks. Gentaro kept her spirits up, reminded her of what there was to protect. The others had been there for her.

In the end, In the end, she won for them all.


End file.
